


Fit Together

by cowboykylux



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Tenderness, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You're not used to your husband, Paul Sevier coming home early from work. And on one such occasion that he does, you find him in an all too delicious position, and you decide to join him.
Relationships: Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You
Kudos: 15





	Fit Together

You’re surprised to see Paul’s car in the driveway, when you come home from running errands. He works long and odd hours, but usually they dip way into the evening, usually he doesn’t pull up until well after midnight. He’s on a new assignment that’s been more stable than the one with the kid, one which you still don’t really understand. But that’s okay, that’s not what mattered.

What matters is that he’s home early, and you’re home, and you smile as you unlock the front door, because maybe you’ll get to actually have dinner together for once.

You drop the groceries on the counter, careful to put the freezer stuff in right away, before climbing up the stairs of your small yet cozy home.

“Hey honey, I’m home – _oh!_ ” You open the bedroom door to see your husband, shirtless and red faced, on top of the covers, moaning and grunting on his stomach as his legs hug your pillow.

He’s still wearing his trousers and socks, his glasses askew on his nose as his hips come to a standstill, eyes snapping open. He looks like he’s been caught red-handed, and that’s because he has. He licks his lips and wills his hips not to move one single centimeter as you step out of your shoes, drop your purse to the floor and slowly begin undoing your clothes.

“H-hh, b-baby.” Paul’s breathless, and it’s endearing almost, the way his chest is huge and splotchy with lust.

“What did I tell you about waiting for me?” You smile sweetly, shaking your head playfully as you let your top flutter to the floor.

Paul tracks the movement with his eyes, literally drools a little while you step out of your bottoms.

“I’m sorry – ” He starts, and as much as you _love_ when he gets himself worked up into a shameful string of apologies, that’s not what you want. You’re not going to punish him, not that way anyway.

“No no, it’s okay.” You assure him gently, walking to the edge of the bed, sitting down on it and toying with the elastic hem of his socks, “Don’t let me stop you.”

“Uhngh, baby please, I-I-” Paul reaches for you but you only tsk your tongue against your teeth.

“No, I want to watch.” You say, unclasping your bra and stretching entirely for his benefit as you lay down on the bed next to him, your body laid out all for him. “You’re so handsome honey, you’re so flushed. Is this all for me? You thinkin’ of me?”

Your hands roam over your body, and you have to bite back a laugh at how his hips already begin to move again, little circles, little thrusts at first.

“Mhm, yeah, yes.” Paul nods, eyes trained on you.

Part of you wants to take his little glasses off, but you like how they’re getting foggy, steamy. He’s got one of his huge fucking hands pushing the pillow, your pillow, up against his crotch but the other one keeps balling into a fist. He’s moaning and whining for you as he begins to speed up, those powerful thighs clenching around the pillow as he drags his cock over it.

He shakes the bed with how badly he wants it, that friction. How badly he wants you. He puffs out pants and moans through those red swollen lips of his, bites at them some more. Tears start to slip down his cheeks as he gasps and chases his own orgasm.

You’re wet just watching him, pussy fluttering, wishing it were you that he was fucking instead of the pillow, but there’s a sick pleasure in the way he’s shaking with need. You wonder how long he was at this before you came home, as you let one of your hands travel down down down your body to disappear under your panties.

“Fuck – ” Paul cries, a little hiccupped sob when he hears how wet your cunt is as you slide your fingers slowly through your folds.

“Look at you grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?” You ask, voice low and sultry, a little moan at the end of your question as you circle your clit lazily.

“(Y/N)!” Paul is going to break soon, if you don’t give him this.

He’s handsome when he breaks, you think.

“Aren’t you, honey?” You encourage, your tits bouncing slightly from the way he moves the whole bed frame with the force of his hips against that fucking pillow.

“Yes!” Paul’s voice is muffled against the mattress where he’s soaked a drool spot into it, staring at your body next to him, so close and yet so fucking far, “Yesyesyes, yes, please can I touch you?”

“No, and you don’t get to touch _yourself_ either.” Your back arches a little as your legs spread wider, your breath starting to come in faster, more shallow pants, “You’re going to come in your pants just like this, just the way you started.”

You each look at each other, and there’s nothing but sweet adoration in his eyes as he nods, eyelashes clinging with tears as he hiccups into the mattress, as he fucks the pillow, humps it hard and fast. He’s ruining the nice pleats in those trousers, pleats you ironed for him, and the come-stain will be a bitch to get out, but it’s worth it, so worth it for how he’s shaking, trembling, shuddering around his pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful.” He moans, almost can’t stand to look at you, at your body. He almost can’t, but he’s glued to that hand in your underwear, and it drives him crazy.

“Thank you darling.” You smile, adoring of him in your own right. “I love you so much.”

“C-can I kiss you? Please, please let me kiss you, I – I won’t even use tongue I promise just one kiss.” He begs, and who are you to deny him, he deserves the whole world, your Paul.

“You can use tongue honey, but don’t you dare stop.” You grin, shuffling a little closer to him on the bed so that he can reach.

He kisses you hungrily, desperately. You’re on your back and he’s on his stomach, but your faces fit together perfectly, the way your hearts do, your souls do. He cries tears of pleasure and relief into your mouth, wets your cheeks with it, and you love him so much you’re tempted to jerk him off and make him shout.

“I’m gonna – fuck I’m – ” He mumbles against your lips, and you nod, breathe into his mouth.

“Come for me honey, come and then you get to touch.” You tell him, fingering yourself faster faster faster now, wanting to catch up, wanting to come with him. He always eats you out whenever you come, cleans you up with his tongue. You want that, you want him, in so many ways.

“Fuck!” His hips grind against the pillow some more, before he comes to a stop and his whole body convulses, even as he goes boneless and comes in his trousers, he still shakes. You’re not far behind, gasping and sighing around your fingers, the both of you cursing in tandem.

It’s not for a long while, until he shakes some hair out of his face and settles himself on his side, opening his arms for you to snuggle into, with a shy little, “Hi.”

“Hi Paul.” You beam up at him, plucking those glasses off his face, setting them nicely on the bedside table and cuddling yourself against him.

“”M’home early.” He whispers, his hands smoothing all over your skin, all over your body, getting their fill of you.

“I missed you.” You let him kiss all over your face, the softest little smooches that have your heart doing flips.

“I missed you too.” He replies.

And then the both of you break into a fit of giggles, laughter at the euphoria of being together, of orgasm, of of of. You missed him, and you loved him, and you both laugh against each others lips, knowing at least one thing was certain with his uncertain schedule – it was definitely his turn to change the sheets.


End file.
